


It's her last year

by killing_kurare



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Eloise watches Daphne getting ready for her debut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	It's her last year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for   
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1163242.html?thread=116765162#t116765162

Eloise watches Daphne getting ready for her debut. Her mother fusses over her older sister, even though she's already perfect. Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect pretty face ...

Eloise pouts and sighs. 

"This is the last year," she thinks to herself. "The last year of my freedom."

She clutches the book in her hands closer to her chest. 

"The last year I won't be paraded around to be married off to anyone who would want me." 

She looks at herself in the mirror. There's nothing perfect about her. 

"I don't want to!" she screams in her head and flees Daphne's room.


End file.
